Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device provided in an electrostatic recording system, e.g., a copying machine, a facsimile, a printer, etc., to fix a toner image transferred to a sheet of recording paper, and also relates to a heat roller for use in the fixing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in the heat roller.